The Hidden Malfoy
by CelesteRiddle89
Summary: What if there was a Malfoy that Draco and Lucius did not know existed? The real first born child of Narcissa and Lucius, hidden away from Lucius and raised elsewhere. I don't own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

_My dear sister,_

 _I know I have quite the nerve contacting you after not trying to stand up for you when you were disowned from the family years ago. I admit that I was too afraid to and I apologize. As you know, I've followed through with my arranged marriage to Lucius and I have recently come to learn that I am pregnant. I had suspicions and performed the charm to confirm as well as to test for gender. It is a girl. As Lucius desires a son, I fear just how Lucius might react to a daughter, especially as the first born. As I wish that I could've had the strength that you had to ignore my arranged marriage, I still would like to give my little girl that same chance at happiness that I was too scared to fight for. It is because of this desire to give my little girl better that I plead to you to take my little girl and raise her as your own. Lucius would surely work on arranging a marriage for her as early as possible and I refuse to let her be forced to walk such a path. I understand that what I'm asking of you may be difficult for you to agree to between our current relationship standing and the possibility that you may have children of your own already. But you are the only one I would trust with her. I hope you and your husband will take her in. Let me know of your decision._

 _Signed, Cissy_

Narcissa Malfoy sat in a dark room of the Malfoy Manor, her only light being that of a candle. She was opening a letter from her disowned sister, Andromeda Tonks. A letter that was a reply to a desperate request Narcissa had sent just days 's hand shook as she untied the roll of parchment and started to read her sister's reply.

 _Dearest Cissy,_

 _I apologize that I had to leave you behind. If I could have, I would've taken you with me. I miss you dearly and your letter was a welcome surprise even with the circumstances that caused you to write it. You are right in your assumption that Ted and I have a child, a daughter by the name of Nymphadora. Even with little Nymphadora, Ted and I discussed your plea and have decided to help and take your daughter in as our own. However, the problem is that you'll need to completely hide signs of your pregnancy until then. Charms to adjust your clothing automatically and hide your growing stomach are easy enough._

 _The tougher part would be getting the medical care you need and giving birth without Lucius being informed. As much as I hate to say it, it would be bloody impossible for you to use the medi-witch or medi-wizard assigned to the Malfoy family. However, I will get in touch with my own medi-witch and see if I could get her to swear under oath not to reveal your pregnancy. I will contact you as soon as I've had a chance to talk to her. In the meantime, take care._

 _Love, Andy_

Narcissa sighed in relief after reading Andromeda's reply. She knew well that Andromeda had every right to have refused to help. The fact that Andromeda had not refused made the burden on Narcissa's shoulders feel just that much lighter. She knew the road ahead was going to be difficult, as a lot would have to be done and maintained to hide the unborn child. But she knew in the end that it would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine months and several meet-ups with Andromeda and Andromeda's medi-witch later, Narcissa was currently at the Tonks residence in labor. The medi-witch had been sworn to secrecy from the start. After a few pushes, Celeste Malfoy or Celeste Tonks as she would be henceforth named, was born into the world. After cleaning the baby, the medi-witch helped with the blood adoption ritual that would secure Celeste as being of the Tonks family before finally going on her way.

The baby was born with a hair full of beautiful dark curls. A sign that Celeste was taking after the Black Family rather than the Malfoys in looks, something that Andromeda and Narcissa were both grateful for as it meant that there was even less of a chance of her true birth being discovered. Both women smiled at the sight of little Nymphadora wanting to look at her new little sister, Narcissa being particularly amused and amazed as Dora's hair turned to match her own blonde. Andromeda moved Dora and Celeste to another room where Ted could look after them while she tended to Narcissa.

The two women had talked for a couple hours more on different things; Dora's metamorphing abilities being one of them. Soon, Andromeda escorted Narcissa back to Diagon Alley. She hugged her sister and cast a spell on Narcissa that would lock up any memories pertaining to Celeste and Andromeda as a precaution and slipped away as Narcissa took to running an errand before returning to Malfoy Manor.

Back at the Tonks residence, little Nymphadora was asking her father all sorts of questions about the new baby in the house. But Ted was prepared with some of his own.

"So she's my new little sister?" The little girl asked.

"Yep. Are you ready to be a big sister?" He replied.

"I guess so. What do big sisters do?"

"They help take care of little sisters. Protect them and look after them. Eventually you'll even babysit her." He told her, an expression of amusement on his face. "Think you can do that?"

"I think so. Though babysitting sounds painful."

"It's really not that painful at all." Andromeda interjected as she returned.


	3. Chapter 3

The next five years passed in a whirlwind. It was discovered when Celeste was three and Dora was nine that Celeste was a metamorphagus like Dora. The discovery pleased Dora, who was all too eager to help Celeste learn their shared ability. It wasn't long before Nymphadora had Celeste pulling some of the same tricks Nymphadora herself used. Together the two girls would make themselves look alike and sometimes run off when the Tonks family made visits to Diagon Alley, frustrating Andromeda as she and Ted looked for them. The mischief got to the point where Andromeda eventually had to start using a modified summoning charm to call the two girls back to her when they tried it. But after a while, even that wasn't enough of a deterrent. Ted ended up having to talk with them with the warning that Andromeda would start using a sticking charm on them if they didn't stop.

That didn't mean that there weren't plenty of other times the two girls got up to their mischief.

But then of course came the time when Nymphadora got her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday. That day, Andromeda and Ted sat both girls down to explain the significance of the letter. Celeste pouted as she listened.

"So Dora's gonna leave me behind?" Celeste asked.

"Only for a few months of the year. But she'll be home for the summer and for holidays." Ted answered.

"Do I have to go, Mum?" Dora frowned, not wanting to leave her little sister behind for any amount of time.

Andromeda nodded. "It's essential to your training as a witch Dora. Your dad and I both went there ourselves. It's where we met."

"What houses were you two in?" Dora asked.

"I was Hufflepuff and your mom was Slytherin. But we'll love you the same no matter what house you end up in." Ted explained.

"Wasn't cousin Sirius in Gryffindor?" Dora asked about the cousin that used to visit until he was locked up in Azkaban when Celeste was two.

Andromeda briefly froze at the mention of Sirius. She missed her cousin, the only other one of the Black family to have turned against the family values. His turning his back on the family values had caused her confusion when she first heard that he had been arrested for not only betraying the Potters but for killing what was one of his best friends in school and murdering muggles. She never wanted to believe he would've turned on the Potters or murder muggles so those parts of the story never had sat right with her. "Yes Dora, he was in Gryffindor."

"What happened to cousin Sirius?" Celeste asked as she couldn't remember him. "Did he die?"

"No sweetheart, he got locked away for a bad thing." Ted explained while gently rubbing Andromeda's back in a soothing manner.

"Anyway, back to the subject at hand. We'll go shopping for your school supplies in Diagon Alley this weekend, Dora." Andromeda spoke. "Now you girls go run along."

"Okay Mum."


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, after both girls were in bed, Andromeda and Ted sat up in bed talking.

"What's really bothering you, Dromeda?" Ted asked in concern. "You've been tense all day since Dora brought up Sirius."

"It's just, he was my favorite cousin. And something just doesn't sit right with me about the story that led to his arrest. We were both the Black Sheep of the family. Both of us were disowned. And yet, he's getting locked up for turning over James and Lily to the Dark Lord, murdering Peter Pettigrew and a bunch of muggles...things he wouldn't have done. He and James were just way too close. Even closer than he and I were. The Potters took him in when he ran from home."

Ted frowned a bit. "Now that I think about it, I don't remember there being news about Sirius having a trial either. All the Death Eaters that were caught had trials, except for him."

"I mean granted the word was out that he was the Secret-Keeper for the Potters. The Potters are now dead, so it somewhat makes sense that process of elimination would lead to that only Sirius could've been the reason they were dead. But it's not like the Potters didn't know they were targets. Sirius would've killed to protect them, died if it meant they were safe, especially with little Harry being Sirius' godson." Andromeda thought out loud.

"With that in mind, how likely do you think it is or was that Sirius would have done anything to protect them, even possibly being a distraction of sorts?" Ted questioned.

"You mean as in purposely put it out there that he was the secret-keeper if it meant that the Death Eaters would go after him instead of someone else who might've been their actual secret keeper?" Andromeda looked to him for clarification.

"Exactly that." Ted confirmed.

"Very likely, I think. But that still means that if that was the case, then their real secret keeper ratted them out knowing Sirius would take the fall. But then...if Sirius had been tried, he would have requested Veritaserum be used on him which would've brought the truth out." Andromeda mused.

"Well then, think maybe we should try to see about finding the real truth about Sirius at some point?" Ted smiled.

"I definitely think so." Andromeda nodded. "I miss my cousin and clearly Dora does. And Celeste deserves to know someone else from the family."

Ted frowned a bit. "True. At least we know he wouldn't give her away either." He smiled. "Well, let's wait until we've at least got Dora off to Hogwarts. It's something that we'll have to give a lot of attention to."

"You're right. Celeste is a handful on her own, but the two of them together are exhausting sometimes. Though I think we'll have to keep up regular communication between Celeste and Dora while Dora's at Hogwarts. It might help them both deal with the separation." Andromeda mused.

"It might." Ted agreed. "They haven't really ever been separated before and definitely not for months at a time." He sat back against the headboard. "By the time Celeste is old enough to go, it'll be Dora's last year. At least they'll have one year together. How do you think they'll handle it if they end up in separate houses?"

Andromeda chuckled. "That's years away. But I would hope they would handle it better than Sirius and Regulus did. Granted some of the tension between them was old family values but still."

"And what about the other member of the family who will be at Hogwarts a year after Celeste?" He eyed her.

"You mean Cissa's son, Draco?" She sighed. Even though she knew it was for Narcissa's and Celeste's own good that Narcissa didn't keep contact anymore, she still missed her baby sister. But of course, as Draco was born to a prominent old family, it wasn't surprising that the wizarding world knew of Draco's birth. "I might tell Celeste to at least keep an eye on him, try to keep him out of trouble. They're still cousins after all. Might also or more likely actually tell her to keep an eye on Harry. Extend a hand to him, no matter what houses they may both be in."

"Though if things go right and we manage to free Sirius, Celeste and Harry might get to know each other even before they get to Hogwarts." Ted pointed out.

"That would be nice. But I don't want to get my hopes up just yet. Getting my hopes up now would make it that much more painful if Sirius does turn out to actually be guilty." Andromeda sighed.

Ted hugged her close. "I know. Things will work out Dromeda. Don't know why I'm so sure. But I am."

"Push come to shove, maybe we can apply to adopt Harry under some sort of family clause or something. James' mother was a Black after all." Andromeda kissed him with a smile. "I feel that you'll be right. Anyway, let's get some sleep before one or both of the girls figure out we're still up and make their way in here to sleep in our bed." She laid down as she spoke.

"Sure, I could use some more testosterone in the house. Surrounded by all these ladies." Ted chuckled. "Good idea. Night Dromeda." Ted settled down in bed too, closing his eyes.

"Night Ted." Andromeda joined him in sleep soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

It was September 1, 1984. The day Hogwarts students would board the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station from Platform 93/4 . The Tonks family was already on the Platform. Nymphadora was already dressed in her uniform and robes, her hair a bright bubblegum pink.

"Guess this is it." Dora remarked.

"Don't leave me Dora." Celeste pouted.

"I'll be back at Christmas, Cece. Promise. And I'll write every week if you want. But you gotta write back, okay?" Dora explained as she hugged her little sister.

Celeste nodded and hugged Dora back. "I'll write back, promise."

"Be sure to write us tomorrow to let us know what house you're in, Dora." Ted smiled.

"I will Dad. I better go so I can try to find a seat. See you guys at Christmas." Dora grabbed her stuff after hugging her parents and headed on to the train.

"Bye Dora!" Celeste had made part of her own hair bubblegum pink like her sister's.

The train whistle sounded for the last time, signaling it was about to depart. As it pulled off from the station, Dora peeked out of the window of her compartment and waved to her family.

The three remaining Tonks waved back until the train was out of sight. Celeste turned to face her father and started crying, already missing her sister. Ted sighed and scooped Celeste in his arms before looking to Andromeda. "Let's go on home."

The three remaining Tonks returned home, and so the elder two started their research on Project: Free Sirius.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't until Nymphadora was in her fourth year at Hogwarts that Andromeda and Ted had managed to get everything they needed together regarding Sirius. They had researched and discovered that Sirius had not had a trial. Secretly, they had managed to work with Amelia Bones in the DMLE to dig further and get him a silent retrial kept from the press. It was a minimal one, done in the office with only Auror Bones and Minister Cornelius Fudge presiding with Andromeda as Sirius' defense and witness. With the use of Veritaserum, it had been confirmed that Andromeda and Ted had been right in suspecting that not only had Sirius not been the actual secret keeper for the Potters but that he had been acting as decoy to protect the true secret keeper. The true secret keeper had turned out to be Peter Pettigrew who Sirius revealed was likely alive still and hiding as a rat.

Though revealing Peter's animagus form meant that Sirius had to reveal that he, James and Peter had all undertaken learning while in school. He also revealed that Peter had been the one who had blown apart the street that resulted in the deaths of thirteen muggles. The real kicker was that Albus Dumbledore had not only known that Peter had actually been the secret keeper but had been the one to suggest that Sirius act as a decoy. Fudge opened his mouth with the intent to say that Sirius was lying about Dumbledore but as Sirius was under the influence of Veritaserum, Amelia was quick to refute Fudge and stop his arguments before they could even begin.

Though that brought into question as to why it was that Dumbledore hadn't ensured there was a trial. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore would have been well within his rights to make such a request. After Sirius was given the antidote, he was given a full pardon of his sentence, along with reimbursement from the ministry, a recommended mind healer and a pass on his being an illegal animagus. However, as he had mastered the animagus transformation at such a young age, he was offered a position as an official ministry Animagus Transformation instructor when he was ready to take it if he wanted it. He told Minister Fudge and Madam Bones that he would think about it and after his treatment and recovery, he would give them an answer on the position. With official papers containing his pardon and release in his pocket and his wand returned to him, he was allowed to leave with Andromeda.

Before Andromeda and Sirius left, Andromeda made a couple of adjustments to Sirius' looks to disguise him. Changed his hair and eye color and changed his prison uniform into better clothes. She then took him to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. After getting them a room at the Cauldron to talk in while they ate, and casting necessary spells to prevent eavesdropping, she started bringing Sirius up to speed and letting him know about Celeste. Including telling him whose child Celeste really was.

"So let me make sure I got everything straight. Celeste is actually the child of Narcissa and Lucius, but you and Ted blood adopted her when she was born and have been raising her ever since?" Sirius looked to Andromeda.

"That's right. And amazingly enough, she's a metamorphagus like Dora. But when she's not changing her looks, she thankfully doesn't have the distinctive Malfoy blonde even without being blood adopted." Andromeda confirmed.

"Sounds like the two of them are quite the little mischief makers together then." he smirked.

"They are. Though not as bad as your marauders. Their pranks revolve around their shape-shifting." Andromeda chuckled.

"They need some other pranks then." Sirius laughed. "Don't worry Andy, I won't teach them to prank you or Ted. I know better than that." He thought for a moment. "Dora's at Hogwarts then. Due to be home for the holidays soon?"

Andromeda nodded. "A couple of weeks. We won't tell her that you're free. We'll let her find out when she returns."

"Makes sense." He nodded in agreement.

"Now, back to important matters. What do you know of James and Lily's wills? They weren't read. And considering that as Harry's godfather, you would've likely been the first person listed for Harry to go to if something happened to them..well...you were allowed to be imprisoned falsely by someone who could've made sure you'd remained free from the start." Andromeda started.

Sirius sighed. "You're right. Harry was to go to me first. The next on the list would've been Alice Longbottom as Harry's we both know what happened to the Longbottoms. Bellatrix is still quite proud of that." He cringed at the memory of Bellatrix in Azkaban.

"Right. Convenient enough, eh? That both you and Alice happened to be unable to take in Harry as one of you should've." She pointed out.

"That is way too convenient. We were the only ones listed to my knowledge anyway. And since Harry is with neither of us, then he's been placed somewhere else. I hope it's not with Lily's sister and her husband. I honestly only saw them at Lily and James' wedding, but from what I heard about them, they're horrible people." he explained.

"How horrible are we talking?" she asked.

"The relationship between Lily and her sister was very strained.I think it had been ever since Lily got accepted into Hogwarts at least." he explained. "Who knows how they would treat Harry if they have him."

Andromeda cringed and frowned as she listened to Sirius. "Then the quicker we can get him away and in your custody, the better."

"Well, we obviously can't go to Dumbledore himself. Maybe we can get old Minnie to talk." he suggested.

"Minnie?" She questioned before it dawned on her and she laughed. "Oh. Professor McGonagall. Have you ever called her that to her face?"

Sirius' only response was a big grin, causing Andromeda to laugh again.

"Come on then. Let's get home and get you cleaned up and all. You still need to properly meet Celeste. Even as young as she is, she can easily keep a secret so we don't have to worry about her telling Dora that you're out too soon." She grinned as she removed the charms and together they headed down to the main area to floo to the Tonks home.


	7. Chapter 7

Ted and Celeste had been in the living room when Sirius and Andromeda flooed into the house. Celeste was laying on the floor doing some drawing magically while Ted was sitting in a chair reading. Upon hearing the floo, both of them looked up as Andromeda and Sirius stepped from the green flames.

"Mum? Who's that with you?" Celeste asked as she stood up and moved closer to Ted.

Ted grinned. "Guess I don't have to ask how it went. Welcome Sirius."

"Thanks Ted. It's good to be free." Sirius grinned before looking over at Celeste. "You must be Celeste. He knelt down to be at her eye level. "I'm your cousin Sirius."

Celeste's eyes widened as she remembered hearing about him briefly before. "You were locked up…"

"That's right. But your Mum and Dad figured out that I was innocent and worked to get me free, legally of course." Sirius explained.

Celeste looked at him then to her seeing nods of reassurance from Ted and Andromeda, Celeste walked over to him and did a curtsy. "Then it is nice to meet you cousin Sirius."

Sirius gave a barking laugh and looked to Ted and Andromeda. "This is cute." He looked back to Celeste with a smile. "A pleasure to meet you too Celeste."

"Now Celeste, this is important. We want to keep Sirius being free and here a surprise from Dora. But that means you can't tell her in writing either." Andromeda explained. "We want to surprise her when she comes home for Christmas, okay? If we're lucky enough, we might have more to add to the surprise as well. So can you promise not to tell your sister anything about the surprise waiting for her?"

"Yes Mum. I promise not to tell." Celeste nodded.

"Not even that there is a surprise waiting for her?" Ted asked. "You can't even tell her that."

"Yes Dad. My lips are sealed." She made a gesture of zipping her lips, causing the three adults to laugh.

That evening was spent getting Sirius settled in the house as well as getting him better acquainted with Celeste. After dinner, it was Sirius who read Celeste a bedtime story and tucked her in once she was sleep. After leaving her room, he headed downstairs to talk more with Andromeda.

"So now what are you going to do, Sirius?" Andromeda asked.

"I need to see about getting Harry from wherever he is. But we need somewhere to go. I'd prefer not to go to Grimmauld Place if I can help it. I didn't exactly get around to checking for dark objects and such when I first returned there after dear old Mum and Dad died. When I saw Harry after he was first born, it was in Godric's Hallow so I never had him at Grimmauld." Sirius sighed.

"Well, why don't you and Harry stay here for the time being? We have room and that way you can get Grimmauld Place searched as a precaution." She suggested.

"You sure about that, Andy?" He looked up.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." She smiled. "By the way, I asked Amelia to send over some guardianship papers, which we'll need especially if we have to get Harry from Lily's muggle should be here tomorrow."

"Thanks Andy. Think we can see about getting Minerva over to talk? It's not exactly a discussion that can be taken to Hogwarts." He asked.

Andromeda looked at the time and nodded. "Go wait in the kitchen. I'll see if I can get her to floo over tonight."

Sirius nodded and headed to the kitchen immediately, understanding it was best not to have him right there in sight at first.


	8. Chapter 8

Once he was out of the room, Andromeda grabbed the floo powder and made a call to Professor McGonagall's quarters at Hogwarts, sticking her head into the green flames. "Minerva?"

"Yes?" Minerva's voice was heard as she approached the fireplace. "Oh. Andromeda. What can I do for you this evening? We both know that Pomona is Nymphadora's head of house."

"I apologize for the late call, Minerva." Andromeda started. "But this has nothing to do with Nymphadora. At least not directly enough. However, the reason I'm calling is not exactly something to discuss over floo. Is it possible you could come here for a few minutes?"

Minerva thought for a moment before nodding. "Of course. It must be important if you're making such a request. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Andromeda smiled. "Thanks Minerva. I'll put some tea on. See you soon." She removed her head from the fire, ending the call before heading into the kitchen. Though she was surprised to see that Sirius had already started the tea. "However did you know?" She smiled.

"Figured it could be of some use considering the serious discussion with old Minnie we're about to have. Plus, if she ends up needing a calming draught, she'd be more likely to take it with tea than with anything else." He smiled as he checked his pocket to make sure his pardon papers were there.

"Good call. She'll be here soon." Andromeda watched in amusement as he looked for his papers. "Gonna carry them at all times for a while, aren't you?"

"Or keep them nearby at least. Just until it's officially out that I've been freed." He chuckled.

Sirius pulled down three saucers and three cups, setting them out on the table before grabbing the sugar and milk and setting it out as well. The floo roared to life in the living room.

"That must be Minerva." Andromeda left the kitchen and headed to the living room, smiling as she saw it was indeed Minerva. "Thanks again for coming over so late." She greeted

"It is no problem at all. It's not every day someone makes such a request." Minerva smiled in return.

"Now, before we say or do anything more, I need you to promise that you won't freak out or act rashly" Andromeda cautioned.

"You have my word." Minerva raised an eyebrow, curious now.

"Then follow me to the kitchen where the tea is set up." Andromeda led the way to the kitchen, silently hoping that Minerva's word would hold true.

Minerva followed but froze when she saw Sirius sitting at the table. "When did you escape?" She narrowed her eyes at her former cub.

"Minnie...I'm wounded." Sirius pouted. "But I didn't escape." He pulled his papers and set them on the table, pushing them in her direction. "I happened to finally get even somewhat of a trial and was found rightfully innocent of all charges."

The deputy headmistress eyed Sirius warily before grabbing the papers and reading them, an expression of relief in her eyes as she saw that the papers confirmed his words. She looked back at him as she handed them back over. "So if you didn't betray the Potters, who did? And who killed those muggles?" She sat down across from Sirius.

"Two words. Peter Pettigrew." He growled, the growl so low that it almost went unheard.

"Little Peter?" Minerva eyed him when she heard his growl due to her enhanced senses from being a cat animagus. "Do you bark and chase your tail too Mr. Black?"

"Yes Peter." He was about to deny her questions about him barking and chasing his tail but chuckled. "Should've known you would've figured it out Minnie."

"How long?" Minerva asked though she had a slight idea.

"Since fifth year." Sirius admitted. "James and Peter too. Though now that I think about it, Peter's form should've been a big sign right there that he couldn't be trusted."

At that point, Andromeda had taken to pouring tea and passed them each a cup before pouring her own.

"That explains now why the three of you seemed so tired after the full moons along with Remus. You three knew what Remus was and took on learning to become animagi for him, didn't you?" Minerva raised an eyebrow. "And those nicknames?" She remembered quite well the nicknames the four boys used to call each other.

Sirius nodded. "The nicknames were related to our animagi forms. Well not counting Remus though his nickname makes it obvious. James was a stag, I am a large dog and Peter was a rat."

"So he's alive and likely living in that form." Minerva cleared her throat. "But I'm sure that all of this wasn't the only reason you two wanted me here." She sipped her tea.

"That's right Minerva. We were hoping you might have information as to where Harry Potter might be. Sirius is his rightful guardian according to James and Lilly's wills." Andromeda spoke up while sipping her own tea. "Much as we hate to say it, we're figuring that Albus wanted Sirius out of the way on purpose because of something to do with Harry."

Minerva almost briefly choked on her tea at the mention of Albus but sighed. "That would explain his insistence on where he placed Harry."

Both cousins listened intently, waiting for Minerva to be more specific.

"Put the poor thing with the absolute worst sort of Muggles in my opinion and that was only watching them one day. The Dursleys, Lilly's sister and her husband." Minerva sat back in her chair. "But he insisted that that would be the safest place for Harry because it was out of our world and with family."

Sirius growled at the news and confirmation that his godson had indeed been placed with the Dursleys.

"Calm down Sirius." Andromeda soothed before looking to Minerva. "Based on your words, you know where they are, correct?"

"I do. But it wouldn't do to have freed Sirius and get him arrested again for kidnapping Harry." Minerva pursed her lips.

"That'll be taken care of. Amelia Bones is sending guardianship papers tomorrow that we just have to make sure to have the Dursleys sign when we get Harry." Andromeda explained.

"Well then, let me know when you're going, for I would like to be there too." Minerva stated matter of factly, leaving no room for argument.

Both Sirius and Andromeda nodded in acceptance of Minerva's words.

"Of course Minerva. We'll send word through the floo then." Andromeda confirmed. "Meet here when you're ready and we'll go from here."

Minerva nodded and finished her tea. "Sounds good to me. Goodnight Andromeda, Sirius." She nodded to them both and headed to floo back to Hogwarts.

"Well, that went better than I'd expected. But then again, she was fond of us all when we were in school." Sirius mused as he sipped his tea. "Especially Lily. I think she visited them at Godric's Hallow about as much as I had." He sighed. "I wish I'd known something was up when Dumbledore hadn't even appeared himself to get Harry. He'd sent Hagrid. I loaned him my flying motorcycle and ran to find Peter." He shook his head and set his empty cup down

"Don't go getting all guilty. Yes you've missed a few years of Harry's life. But you're going to make it up to him very soon." Andromeda finished her tea and grabbed the dishes to set them all to wash. "Go on and get some rest. You'll need it for when we go get Harry."

"You're right. I'll see you in the morning Andy." Sirius stood and headed to bed.

Andromeda watched him go and shook her head before making sure all lights and candles were out and heading to bed herself.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't until the next afternoon that the papers from Amelia finally arrived to the Tonks household. As promised, Andromeda sent a sealed letter into Minerva's office having charmed it so only Minerva would be able to read it. It was after dinner at Hogwarts that Minerva was finally able to read the letter and floo over to join Andromeda and Sirius. The older witch had arrived to find Sirius and Andromeda waiting for her while Ted was leaving to go tuck in Celeste for the night.

"Best to do side apparition to get there at least." Minerva informed them and held her arms out.

Both Andromeda and Sirius nodded in understanding and took hold of her. Sirius on her right arm and Andromeda on her left. With a spin and a crack, Minerva apparated them all to not far from where the Dursleys lived.

"If I could've trusted Arabella not to tell Albus about Sirius, we could've flooed to her house." Minerva explained as they let her go before she started walking the rest of the way to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Sirius and Andromeda both looked around at the neighborhood and shuddered in revulsion at how every house seemed to look exactly the same.

"This looks too boring an area. I don't see how they could manage to live in such an area." Sirius muttered before he thought a moment. "Wait a minute, knowing what I know of Lilly's sister, yes I can."

Just as they neared the front door of the Dursley residence, a loud "BOY!" resounded from the other side of the door in a masculine voice that could only be determined as belonging to Mr. Dursley. Minerva took that moment to knock on the door before Sirius could potentially blast it down.

It was Petunia who answered the door. "What do you want?" She looked between the trio and a look of recognition crossed her face at seeing Sirius which angered her. "You! Go away!" She hissed and tried to close the door on them.

Sirius quickly caught the door. "Might wanna hear us out before you close the door. We're here about Harry."

"The little freak." Petunia scowled before looking around. "Fine. Come in. Hurry up." She muttered as she stepped back to let them in.

The two witches and one wizard stepped inside, all twitching to just hex her for calling Harry a freak but they managed to keep their cool. Petunia quickly shut the door once they were inside and headed to the kitchen. "Vernon! It's more of the freaks. They're here for the brat."

Vernon grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and yanked him towards the front room. "Boy! Who told you to have these people here?" He shoved Harry towards Sirius.

"No one Uncle Vernon. I've never seen them before." Harry whimpered even as he unconsciously snuggled to Sirius in fear of his uncle.

Sirius frowned and soothingly patted Harry's shoulder. Andromeda and Minerva however both watched the young boy and were frowning as they could see how obvious it was that Harry's clothes didn't fit him.

Minerva pursed her lips before turning her gaze back to the adults that were supposed to have been taking care of Harry. "I don't even have to ask to know those clothes young Harry is wearing once belonged to his cousin." She glared at them. "How dare you neglect that child."

Vernon glared back at Minerva. "He's a no-good ungrateful little freak. We gave him what he deserved. He had to earn his keep because we sure weren't getting any funds to assist in caring for him. And who are you three to just come in my home and tell me what I can and cannot do?"

"Forgive us." Minerva seethed. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My companions are Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and Andromeda Tonks." Minerva didn't break her stare. "And what exactly, by your definition, did he deserve?"

Andromeda, seeing where this was going, looked to Sirius. "Sirius, why don't you have Harry take you to his room to get his things?"

Sirius nodded and looked down to Harry. "What do you say Harry? Let's go to your room, get your stuff and get you out of here."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean...you wanna take me away from here?" There was such hope in his eyes and his voice.

"Yeah Prongslet." Sirius' heart broke at the hope in his godson's eyes and voice.

"Prongslet?" Harry looked in confusion and made a face as if he was trying to remember something before he nodded. "Follow me." He then turned towards the stairs, but instead of going up the stairs like Sirius and Andromeda were expecting, he went straight to the door of the cupboard under the stairs. He opened the door, revealing the mattress in the tight space along with the little sign on the inside of the door in his writing marked 'Harry's room' and an old blanket. Harry grabbed the blanket and turned to look at Sirius. "I have everything."

"Harry…" Andromeda spoke up while trying to keep her voice calm so as not to alarm the little boy."Is that really all you have?" Her maternal instinct kicking in.

"Yes Ma'am. It's the only thing I actually own." Harry held it up, the worn lettering with his initials on it shining in the light.

Andromeda shot a glare at the Dursleys before looking to Minerva. "I'll take him outside. You and Sirius finish in here." She looked back to Harry. "Hey, Harry. You can call me Andy. How about you and I step outside and wait for Sirius and Minerva to finish with your aunt and uncle, alright?" She held her hand out to him.

Harry looked to Sirius while biting his lip as if looking for permission.

"Go ahead Prongslet, we won't be long and then we'll leave here and you'll never have to come back." Sirius nodded.

Harry smiled and took Andromeda's hand, walking outside with her. Andromeda shut the door behind them. Once Sirius heard the door shut, he turned a glare to the Dursleys. "That little boy did not deserve to be put in a cupboard with barely a thing to his name." He took his wand and pointed it at Vernon before aiming it at Petunia. "And you? How dare you treat Lilly's son like that when you know if the situation was reversed, Lilly would've treated your child as her own."

In a flash, Minerva had her own wand aimed at Vernon when she'd noticed he'd moved as if to attack Sirius. "What else did you do to him?"

"He did chores. Tended the garden, cooked meals." Vernon boasted proudly.

"You told the boy you were going to take him away and never have him return." Petunia pointed out. "You mean that? We'd love to never have to deal with him again."

Sirius kept his wand trained on Petunia while pulling out the guardianship papers. "Here. Both of you sign these and he'll be out of your hair forever."

Petunia took the papers and gladly signed them where she had to before handing the papers and a pen to Vernon, who did the same before holding the papers back to Sirius.

"There. Now, out of our house!" Petunia screeched.

"With pleasure. Though don't be surprised if we return or send someone in our place, especially if there's a chance you've done more to Harry than you've already admitted to." Minerva pocketed her wand and headed out the door.

"Best be on your best." Sirius growled out as he pocketed his own wand and the papers before following Minerva outside.

Andromeda looked to them, carrying a now sleeping Harry on her shoulder. "Poor little guy. They'd worn him out."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "Let's get out of here before I decide to go back in there and hex them." With that he apparated back to the Tonks' house, Minerva and Andromeda not far behind.

Back at the house, Andromeda went right to put Harry to bed in another room, transfiguring his clothes into comfortable pajamas and giving him a stuffed toy to snuggle with before she returned downstairs after getting Ted's attention and having him follow her. Sirius had already prepared tea for four by the time Andromeda and Ted joined them.

"We'll have to take him shopping for some proper clothes and toys." Andromeda stated as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'll gladly go out again if it means he'll get some actual belongings. I'm surprised but not surprised they let him keep that blanket. It was the same one I'd wrapped him in when I'd planned to take him from Godric's hallow." Sirius supplied.

"Wouldn't mind sending Severus after those good for nothing muggles." Minerva muttered.

"You mean ol' Snivellus?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes, Severus. He's quite the skilled legillimens and could very well find out if there's anything else they were hiding." Minerva nodded. "Not to mention he had once been friends with Lilly and contrary to what you make think Sirius, he regretted calling her that awful word."

"There's also the matter of having Lilly and James' will read finally." Ted spoke up. "Sirius, you would be the one out of all of us who would make the most sense to request it of the goblins."

"You're right about that." Sirius agreed. "Though I'll definitely request for the three of you to be invited as well as make sure requests to any others in the will are sent. Also should have one sent to Lady Longbottom as a stand-in for Alice and Frank. Lilly and James had hoped to have Neville and Harry grow up together with joint parties and all being that they're only a day apart in age."

Ted nodded to Sirius. "Then nothing wrong with trying to go through with that. Start with getting the will reading, with Grimmauld Place checked for dark objects and possibly re-ward the house to keep Dumbledore out."

Sirius nodded. "I'll get to contacting Gringotts first thing in the morning."

"If you can get Severus to agree to check on the Dursleys, then do it Minerva." Andromeda stated.

The four adults continued talking for a time before Minerva returned to Hogwarts, and the remaining three went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning; the Tonks-Black-Potter household was full of life as the five people within got ready for the day. Andromeda had stumbled back in shock when she'd gone to the kitchen to find Harry trying to cook breakfast for everyone.

She had to restrain herself from going to the Dursleys to hex them when she'd questioned Harry to learn he'd always made all the meals at the Dursleys since he was three. Instead, she slowly calmed herself and explained to Harry he didn't need to worry about cooking for everyone as that was for the adults to do.

When he started to protest, she did leave it open to him to help her since he was already up. That had cheered Harry up and together, they'd prepared breakfast. Sirius was the first to come downstairs when the food was ready.

"Morning Andy. Morning Prongslet." Sirius greeted. "It smells good in here."

"Morning Siri." Andromeda smiled at her cousin.

"Morning." Harry replied with a smile. "Um, Sirius, why do you keep calling me Prongslet?"

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, Harry. I know you heard Minerva call me your godfather yesterday, right?" He waited for the boy to nod. "Well, it means your parents chose me to look after you should something happen to them. A misunderstanding kept me from getting you sooner. But I've been calling you that since I first got to hold you after you were born. A reference because I used to call your father Prongs."

"Oh. Andromeda told me yesterday that we can all do magic. Was magic involved as to why you called Dad that?" Harry questioned.

"A very special type of magic. It's one I can do as well. And when you're older, if you want, I could teach you too." Sirius smiled. "Wanna see?"

Harry's face brightened at that. "Can I see?"

Sirius gave one of his infamous barking laughs before shifting to his Animagus form, a large black dog. Playfully, he pounced on Harry, knocking them over to the floor and licking Harry's cheek enthusiastically.

"Ah! Okay, okay! Stop it Pa'foot!" Harry squirmed under the energetic dog.

Sirius, or Padfoot as he was called in Animagus form, stopped licking at hearing Harry say a version of his nickname. He shifted back and stood up before helping Harry up. "You...remember?"

"Remember what?" Harry looked in confusion. "Oh...Was that something I called you?"

Sirius nodded in bewilderment. "That was a nickname for me amongst the group of friends your father and I were in...the Marauders, we called ourselves. You couldn't fully say 'Padfoot' so you just said 'Pa'foot' instead. I didn't think you even remembered me that little bit." He started to stumble back.

Andromeda quickly moved a chair under Sirius and watched as he dropped into it. "Careful now Siri. There's still things to do like taking Harry to get some new clothes and all."

"Right. You're right. Anyway, pup, feel free to ask me anything about your parents." Sirius smiled again.

About that moment, Ted and Celeste came down. While Celeste was a little apprehensive about the new kid in her home, she soon took to Harry while they all ate breakfast. Even showing off her metamorphagus abilities to help him feel more at ease.

After breakfast, the five went to Muggle London; first to get Harry necessities such as clothes that fit along with toys of his own and books to read. From there, it was on to Diagon alley to get things for the house as well as some cloaks and other things for Harry to help him stay warmer. And of course, to Gringotts to get Harry some funds from his vault and to set up for the reading of the Potters' will.

Days later, the Potters' will was read at Gringotts with the Tonks, Sirius, Harry, Augusta and Neville Longbottom, Minerva, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin all in attendance. It was revealed that after Sirius and Alice Longbottom, that the other people listed to take in Harry were Severus and Minerva.

Also revealed at the beginning of the will was the mention that if they were dead then it was because Peter had betrayed them.

Minerva was touched at having been included as someone who could've looked after Harry in James' and Lily's places. She did think of her Gryffindors as her children, which made sense considering how much time in their lives she spent with them at Hogwarts.

So to hear that two of them had thought enough of her as a second mother to list her to take care of their son warmed her heart. She knew right then, she would continue to do whatever she had to to protect Harry, whether it was from Voldemort or from Albus' manipulations.

Severus had been only partly shocked to hear his name on the list of people to take in Harry. Upon seeing the shock on the faces of the other adults in the room, he admitted that he had made up with Lilly and had even made a truce with James with eventual plans to make truces with Sirius and Remus.

That it was because of him that the Potters were able to go into hiding and that he'd had no knowledge of Peter being a Death Eater or he would've warned them. In honor of his fallen friend, he'd made a vow to protect Harry, part of which involved being a spy amongst the Death Eaters.

By the end of the day, Severus had made peace with Sirius and Remus and it had been agreed for Celeste, Harry and Neville to regularly be brought together to play and learn even if Celeste was a year older than the two boys.


	11. Chapter 11

The next two years passed joyfully. Harry and Sirius had moved to Grimmauld Place soon after Nymphadora returned to Hogwarts after Christmas break. Plans meant that Celeste, Harry and Neville spent the weeks alternating between the Tonks, Potter-Black and Longbottom homes for playdates and lessons to occupy their time while Nymphadora was away at school.

Lessons were taught by either Remus and Augusta or Andromeda while the playdates were chaperoned by Sirius and Remus. Sirius had fun encouraging the molding of what he was calling the next generation of Marauders and though Remus would roll his eyes, even he was enjoying it.

Holidays would be spent in either Longbottom Manor or Grimmauld Place as those were bigger considering the large amount of people gathered every time. _The grouping had become a family of its own._

Even though Severus had to split time with the new "family" and with the Malfoys due to being Draco's godfather.

Eventually, it was September 1, 1990. The year in which Celeste would start at Hogwarts. Sirius and Harry along with Neville and Augusta had come to see her and Nymphadora off at the Hogwarts express. Similar to how Celeste had been sad about Dora's leaving years ago, Neville and Harry were both sad to see her go as well. Both boys hugged Celeste tight.

Celeste laughed. "Hey guys, it's only for a few months. Dora and I will be back at holidays. And next year, you two will join us."

"Promise, Cele?" Harry looked up at her.

"I promise, Ry." Celeste grinned and ruffled his and Neville's hair. "Now let me go so I can get on the train. I'll write to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Right. So you can tell us what house you got sorted into." Neville spoke up.

"Exactly. You two look out for each other, okay?" She hugged both boys again before hugging her parents.. "Bye Mum. Bye Dad."

"Bye, Cele. Be good." Andromeda smiled.

"And Dora, you look out for your sister, no matter what house she's sorted into." Ted told Nymphadora.

"Yes Dad. C'mon Celeste." Nymphadora said her own goodbyes before she and Celeste made their way onto the train.

The two sisters settled into a compartment. Nymphadora spent the time explaining to Celeste what all she could expect, from the tricks of getting around the castle, to the differences in behavior for Professors Snape and McGonagall compared to what Celeste was used to, to the house rivalries between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"But why? Why do they act that way?" Celeste questioned in regards to Professors Snape and McGonagall.

Nymphadora sighed and cast charms on the compartment to make sure they wouldn't be heard or interrupted. "They were acting that way even before the whole thing with Sirius getting Harry. Neither are fond of the headmaster at this point but they don't want him to suspect anything. And Professor Snape is still amongst the Death Eaters' ranks on lookout for any potential sign of the dark lord returning or of anyone else wanting to harm Harry so he has to act as if he doesn't like students from any other house. But get him alone in his office and he'll be normal towards you."

"Oh. Okay." Celeste nodded in understanding.

Nymphadora removed the charms on the compartment before sitting back and discussing fun things with Celeste for the remainder of the ride.

Once the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station, Nymphadora hugged her sister. "I'll see you inside Celeste." She then headed off to join the older students.

Celeste followed the sound of the voice belonging to Hagrid to join with the other first years for the trip across the Black Lake. Like her peers, she too was entranced by the magnificent sight of the castle. Though she was caught off guard when one of the arms of the Giant Squid rose up from the lake next to the boat she was in.

Once inside the Great Hall in line with her peers waiting to be sorted, Celeste looked around the tables to find Nymphadora. It didn't take long to find her pink-haired sister amongst the Hufflepuffs smiling back at her. Feeling a little more reassured, when Celeste was called, she headed right up to Minerva and sat on the stool to be sorted. It hadn't taken long for the hat to yell out "Slytherin!"

With a sad smile, she headed off to sit at the Slytherin table. While she was glad that she'd made it into one of her parents' houses, she was disappointed that she would be in a different house from her sister.


End file.
